


The Multiverse

by Dominik_02



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Trek, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominik_02/pseuds/Dominik_02
Summary: The Multiverse. A vast expanse of different intersecting, branching, merging and generally confusing timelines. It is naturally in an ordered structure, albeit one that was almost impossible to grasp by the mortal mind.But there were always unnatural forces at play.There have always been those that seek to exploit the vast possibilities of the Multiverse and those that seek to protect it.Once, both forces were highly organised and wrought a bloody war across all of time and space.But this war is over.The warmongers of the First Legion are scattered. Unfortunately, they are not destroyed and even if they were, new forces tend to rise up when old ones are destroyed.This story however is the story of a time without war. When the only task of the Universal Defense Force, or UDF for short, was peacekeeping and closing old and new rifts between dimensions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and settings belong to their original creators,Amber is an OC but the rest are not

The Multiverse. A vast expanse of different intersecting, branching, merging and generally confusing timelines. It is naturally in an ordered structure, albeit one that's almost impossible to grasp by the mortal mind.

But there were always unnatural forces at play. 

There have always been those that seek to exploit the vast possibilities of the Multiverse and those that seek to protect it.

Once, both forces were highly organised and wrought a bloody war across all of time and space.

But this war is over.

The warmongers of the First Legion are scattered. Unfortunately, they are not destroyed and even if they were, new forces tend to rise up when old ones are destroyed. 

This story however is the story of a time without war. When the only task of the Universal Defense Force, or UDF for short, was peacekeeping and closing old and new rifts between dimensions.

During the war and even now the UDF had turned toward different timelines for recruitment. Some of these recruits naturally weren't human. While the UDF had specialised craft for certain species, most opted to get a small magical infusion (after all some of the universes contained really useful magic some could learn) to be able to turn into a human being with features that were adapted to their previous look.

Amber was such a recruit.

Born a Skywing on the continent of Pyrrhia she had suffered a grave accident early in her life. Both of her wings had been ripped apart by falling debris which crippled her for life. Unable to fly she had been picked on by the other dragons and began to have serious doubts about herself.

That is until two weeks after the war for Sandwing succession, which had turned into a twenty year long world war, had ended. 

That was the day a mysterious dragon of unknown origin had approached her with a proposal that would change her life forever. When she heard about the ability to leave behind the dreaded sky kingdom for good she had accepted immediately. The ability to get a new body was the cherry on top she never expected. 

Her human form had fire red hair, amber eyes(of course) and a form many would call attractive if she didn't scare them so much.

Amber loved it.

While she still had the ability to turn into a dragon if she wanted,she only did if she had no other chance. Her crippled wings became a pair of long scars on her back and, while not the most beautiful thing to look at, it didn't hinder her movement as much as her wings had. 

She completed the basic and even the specialist training with bravour. Her true skills revealed she rose through the ranks like a comet, mostly specialising in diplomacy and piloting,although she also made a decent infiltrator and assassin, not that the UDF needed any of those now that the war was over. 

Right now she was in command of the UDS Scimitar, an older blade class light frigate. 

This was definitely an unusual sight, since as Fleet Admiral she was usually in command of a state-of-the-art battlecruiser controlling an entire fleet. But this was an unusual situation. 

The UDF was spread thin, trying to patrol all of the Multiverse at once. 

Of course this only left the officers currently on leave and an old ship that had been in the process of getting retrofitted to be able to keep up with the more modern vessels to deal with an emergency like the one currently at their hands. 

A substantial dimensional rift has been detected, one of a magnitude that hasn't been seen since the destruction of the Bloody Vengeance, the legion's last super dreadnought. 

The task of the UDS Scimitar and her ragtag crew of elite commanders was to survey and possibly contact who- or whatever opened that rift. 

While leaving the station they had been hastily brought to, Amber looked around inside the bridge of her new temporary ship. 

Whilst most systems were at least functional, you could clearly see the signs that it wasn't supposed to be in service yet. Many of the wall panels were missing, revealing the wiring behind them, some of the consoles were half dismantled and in general the room looked more like a construction site than the bridge of a spaceship.

And then there was the crew.

As most UDF ships were mostly automated and the Scimitar was a small ship, all crewmembers were currently residing in the bridge. 

There was Azula, master firebender, princess of the fire nation and the UDF’s best assassin manning the (frankly almost inoperable) weapon systems with a frustrated look on her face.

At the navigation station sat Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, hunter of Artemis, the one that got recruited by stopping time seconds before she was supposed to die and extending the invitation to her. She was a brilliant tactician and frankly Amber had quite a lot of respect for the Admiral that managed to make Abaddon the Despoiler’s black fleet run away.

At the engineering console was Heather, Viking from the Berserker tribe, dragon rider, master swordsman and, apparently, quite capable at handling the complicated machinery of a UDF starship. 

And then there was the guy who had control of the sensors. 

He never spoke, nobody knew exactly why. They didn't know much about him except that his name was apparently Link and he was brilliant at recon, scouting and generally uncovering things. Someone had put a little bell on the console he could ring if he noticed something unusual. 

“Ready for rift-jump,” 

Bianca's voice pulled Amber out of her thoughts. 

“Then let's see what's going on out there and hope we don't get blown to pieces in this rustbucket” Amber replied, dutifully ignoring the mumbled “If it even survives the jump” from Azula. 

Upon activation the Scimitars jumpdrive cut a hole in the fabric of the universe, opening a shining gold portal to another one and accelerated right through it. 

As they emerged on the other side Azula remarked: “Huh, apparently spit and duct tape IS enough to get a ship through a rift jump,who knew” which promptly earned her a glare from Heather 

“I'll have you know, that the Scimitar is in perfect working order,even if it doesn't-” she was interrupted by the shrill tone of a bell.

“What is it?” Amber asked,turning to the sensor screen and almost jumping to her feet in surprise. 

On the screen was the unmistakable giant cubic form of one of the few spaceships that could still pose a considerable threat to a UDF ship,especially one as weakly defended as the Scimitar was at the moment.

“How is that possible? There was only supposed to be a medieval civilization here” Bianca exclaimed in shock. If she was scared,it was real bad for them, she could usually find a solution to all tactical problems. 

Suddenly Heather spoke up: “We're being hailed, no video, audio only.” 

“Put it through,” Amber replied,already knowing what was about to come through the speakers of the Scimitar.

And indeed, a mechanical and not at all human voice rang throughout the ship:

**_"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read this... please give feedback,this is my first story alone


End file.
